Auld Lang Syne
by essieburch
Summary: A New Years Eve One-Shot! It's New Years Eve at the Old Haunt and Castle and Beckett have the chance to start something new...


Just a quick one-shot on a possible New Years Eve spent between Castle, Beckett, and the gang at the Old Haunt!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

* * *

It was 11:32pm on New Year's Eve and the Old Haunt was in full swing. Castle had gone over the top in typical Castle fashion to put on a truly spectacular New Year's Eve party. There was gold and silver décor on everything from the tables to the people. New Year's hats, glasses, and blow horns were being distributed to everyone within reach.

Kate Beckett was currently sitting in the corner seat of the bar watching the scene unfold before her. Esposito and Lanie were playing a heated game of pool that looked a little more like an excuse to get up close and personal than be a real competition. She smiled knowingly as she moved on to Alexis and Ashley. Alexis was putting 2011 glasses on her resistant boyfriend. Her enthusiasm for all holidays had no doubt been inherited by her father. She watched as Ashley, finally clad in the goofy glasses pulled Alexis over to the TV screen to look at Times Square. Kate looked at her watch; the ball was to drop in a few minutes.

_11:40pm_

"Hey." A voice murmured from behind her.

Kate jumped slightly as she turned around. "Castle, didn't see you there." She said looking up at him and then out at the bar again. "Party's looking like a success."

"Yeah, well I can't let New York down! My parties are becoming notoriously known you know… And! It was the perfect way to promote the Old Haunt." He said clapping his hands together and looking affectionately at his newest conquest.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled exasperatedly.

"But are you enjoying yourself Detective? I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone. Come join everyone! My mother is about to put on quite the performance. I'm sure she could use a back up singer…" He suggested, his eyebrows waggling playfully.

"Easy Castle." She said. "I can enjoy the party just fine from here. I'm taking in the whole scene. It's a perfect view." She gestured around the room with a wave of her arm. "You just get back to entertaining your guests. Don't let me keep you."

"Ok, fine. I can take a hint." He replied in a resigned tone, "But I will see you later Detective." He added suggestively. A wave and a wink and he was gone.

She just shook her head slightly as she observed her surroundings once again. If she were brutally honest with herself seeing Castle later wouldn't be the worst the thing in the world. She and Josh had broken up two days before Christmas, and though she knew without a doubt it was the best thing for both of them, that loneliness that always comes with a break up had been creeping in. This party was, if nothing else, an excuse to be around people and as a bonus she would ring in the New Year with her closest friends.

Her eyes roamed to Ryan and Jenny who were snuggled in a booth, no doubt whispering about the promises of a New Year together. She would never admit it to anyone, could barely admit it to herself, but she was jealous of Ryan. He had found someone who he loved and who loved him back. She may like to give him a hard time, but if she had the chance to have what he did she would take it. Wouldn't she?

This sappy side of Kate Beckett was a piece of herself she didn't allow anyone to see. As an NYPD detective and a fiercely proud independent woman she could not allow that small part of her to ever be seen. She internally sighed as she recalled the last time she let the romantic side of her even begin to hope for something—She had ended up standing alone as the cause for the hope had strolled out of the precinct, arm in arm with his ex-wife and publisher. Speaking of whom was glaringly absent from the scene tonight. She vaguely wondered what that meant, but honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

_11:53pm_

She was snapped out of her daze as Martha began singing "Auld Lang Syne". She had always loved that song. When she was little her mother would sing it to her every New Years Eve to lull her to sleep as she danced with her dad in her bedroom. If she closed her eyes she could hear Johanna with perfect clarity. Her soothing voice sending Kate into a slumber filled with happiness and peace.

"Told you I'd be back." A voice whispered in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to swallow the unexpected onslaught of emotions as she turned to face him once again. He wasn't looking at her when she looked up at him. His focus was directed at his daughter who was dancing with her boyfriend in the middle of the floor. The look on his face was one that matched the tone of the song perfectly. Peaceful, but filled with a longing for times that were long since gone.

"You know, my mother sings this song every New Years, and it wasn't too long ago that Alexis was standing on my feet, her little footie pajamas slipping and sliding, as we danced around our kitchen to bring in the coming year." Castle reflected lovingly, his gaze still aimed at his daughter. "And now there she is dancing with her boyfriend. Together they'll bring in 2011, a year that holds graduation, college, and essentially a new chapter in the Castle family." He trailed off sadly.

Kate looked at the younger girl she had come to admire. The red head looked carefree and sincerely happy as Ashley whispered something in her ear.

_11:56pm_

"But what am I doing boring you with such things?" He exclaimed, switching back to playful, charming Castle. "Have you taken in enough of the view yet Beckett? Can I finally tempt you to join in on the fun?" He asked nodding his head toward the crowd of people, but she could see the smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but before she knew it she was out of her seat, and pulling Castle to her.

"Beckett, what—" he started.

"Shh Castle, before I change my mind." She said.

And they were dancing.

She had one hand on his shoulder, he had one her waist, and their other two hands were intertwined between their bodies. It was comfortable, it was nice, and she had to admit she was glad she did it. For once he didn't say anything and she was glad. This song held a special place for both of them and she wanted them to be able to enjoy it rather than miss what it once held.

He pulled her infinitely closer and sighed. She smiled into his shoulder and thought of her parents doing this same thing every New Years. She didn't know what Castle was to her, but she couldn't deny the sense of rightness she felt repeating the sacred act with him.

_11:59pm_

As the song came to a close Martha finished it off with a dramatic bow. Castle pulled back slightly and looked down at her. The look on his face was of the purest gratitude and sincerity.

"Thank you." He said, simply.

"Your welcome." She replied gazing at him steadily. He gazed back.

"Here comes the countdown!" someone yelled, but their moment was not broken.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" everyone was chanting together.

"2011 will be a good year Castle, maybe a different one, but a good one, I promise." Beckett said, rather than counting with everyone. She knew what it felt like be consumed with fear of what those inevitable moments of change would bring, but she also knew that when change came, some good could always be found too.

He looked at her intently. It was the same look he wore the first time he told her she was extraordinary. No one else looked at her that way. She swallowed.

"4…3…2…1…"

"I believe you." Castle whispered as he leaned in closer.

He hesitated for the briefest moment, giving her the chance to stop it. The chance to prevent them officially bringing in the New Year together. She didn't.

As their lips touched she smiled beneath his mouth.

Happy New Year!" everyone was shouting, cheering, and clapping. There was champagne being poured, pots and pans clanging together, and in the corner of the bar two people locked in a tender embrace couldn't hear any of it.

2011 was sure to be a good year.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Thoughts? Review!


End file.
